This invention relates generally to equipment such as production pipes, auxiliary conduits, and the like as used in hydrocarbon extraction wells for performing the necessary electric, hydraulic, and mechanical operations in the well, and is particularly concerned with a sliding link or connector apparatus for use in lowering an auxiliary conduit or the like alongside a production pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,355 describes a tubing retrieval mechanism for use in a well. The mechanism engages slidably over an existing tubing string which acts as a guide for a tubing retrieval spear as it is lowered into the well. The mechanism comprises an elongate retrieval element which generally conforms to the internal dimensions and shape of the well casing, and which has two guide passageways, one of which is shaped and dimensioned for sliding engagement over an existing tubing string, and the other being dimensioned for close fitting over a separate tubular string. This system is not readily adaptable to well casings of different sizes and shapes, and may be difficult to maneuver.